


Choi Seungcheol : Birthday Day In

by CheolGirlfriend



Series: SEVENTEEN IMAGINES [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheolGirlfriend/pseuds/CheolGirlfriend
Summary: You get sick the day before your boyfriend's birthday.





	Choi Seungcheol : Birthday Day In

Seungcheol's POV

 

It’s your birthday tomorrow but your girlfriend, Y/N, hasn’t messaged or called you the whole day.  
You got worried so you went to her apartment to check on her.  
It’s a good thing you don’t have anything scheduled today.  
You just finished the promotions for your latest album so it’s down time for SEVENTEEN.  
You do know her apartment’s passcode so you just went in, intending to surprise her.  
When you got inside, you saw her wrapped up in her blankets on her bed.  
She opened her eyes slightly at the sound of the door opening and was shocked to see you.

“Seungcheol-ah! Go away! I’m sick!”

You smiled.  
You love how thoughtful Y/N is.  
That is one of the things you love about her.  
Besides the fact that she spoils you a lot and she looks so cute when she gets jealous at the little things, she often thinks about others before herself.  
You try to make her smile and tease her.

“Ouch. It’s my birthday tomorrow and you’re telling me to leave?”  
“I know it’s your birthday tomorrow so I don’t want you to get sick because of me.”  
“Ya! Do you think your boyfriend is that weak?”

You wanted to see her so you tried to pull the sheets off of her.

“Ya! I’m cold! Don’t pull them off!”  
“What do you need these blankets for when you have your boyfriend here to warm you up?”  
“Noooo! Stay away!”

Maybe she was too weak because she’s not feeling well so she easily lost your little tug of war.  
She usually puts up a good fight whenever you tease her.  
You climbed onto her bed and grabbed her as she was trying to escape.

“Come here.”

She finally gave in.  
You hugged her and started stroking her hair.  
You pulled her closer and put your chin on her head.

“I really don’t want you to get sick because of me! You need to stay healthy! Not just for your fans but for me too.”  
“I’m not that weak, you know?”  
“But still...”  
“Shhh. Just sleep.”

You started singing for her, trying to get her to sleep.  
Soon, Y/N snuggled her head closer to you.  
Her breathing became more even and you know she’s already asleep.  
You too fell asleep not long after.

\----

You woke up when you felt some movement from Y/N.  
She’s still lying on your arm when you opened your eyes.  
She’s already awake too.  
You smiled as you see her staring at you.  
She looked better than she did yesterday.  
Looks like her fever is gone.  
She smiled at you.

“Happy birthday, babe! I love you!”

Then she suddenly kissed and hugged you.


End file.
